The present invention relates to refrigeration appliances and more particularly to those having a modular refrigeration system.
Conventionally, refrigeration appliances are provided with a refrigeration system to cool the interior thereof One such refrigeration appliance may include, e.g., a vending machine, refrigerator or freezer case, or the like. The refrigeration system typically includes a compressor, evaporator, condenser, and expansion device fluidly connected by a plurality of conduits. The system also includes control electronics for operation of the system.
Some refrigeration appliances include a refrigeration system having the components thereof individually mounted within the appliance. In the case of failure of one of the components, the malfunctioning component must be replaced. In order to repair the system, the refrigerant charge in the failed component and the conduits interconnecting the component to the system must be removed. The component is replaced and the system is then recharged with refrigerant.
A problem with this type of system is that if the component is replaced on site, the repair could be time consuming and messy, and require a substantial amount of equipment to be brought to the job site to effect the repair. If the entire refrigeration appliance is taken off-site to be repaired, the time necessary to complete the repair and return the appliance may be substantial. The cost of the repair and travel time is also significant.
In other types of refrigeration appliances, several of the refrigeration system components may be mounted to a base which is removably mounted in the lower end of the appliance. The base of the refrigeration system may be provided with a condensate pan located beneath the condenser in which condensate produced during operation of the refrigeration system collects. The condensate is then caused to evaporate by directing air over the pan. Additionally, the discharge conduit from the compressor may be located at least partially in the pan to assist with the evaporation process. One particular base plate of the prior art is formed from several layers of material.
A problem with this type of refrigeration system is that with the condensate pan being located beneath the condenser, the evaporation of the condensate takes more time as the condenser fan is not directly blowing warm air over the pan. Further, with the base being formed of several layers the assembly time and thus the cost of the system is increased.
It is desired to provide a modular refrigeration system which is a removable and replaceable unit providing faster boil off of collected condensate and an improved base plate for the unit.
The present invention relates to an integrated, modular refrigeration system having a compressor, evaporator, condenser, expansion device, conduits, and control electronics assembled onto a base which is installed into a refrigeration appliance, such as, e.g., a vending machine. In the event of component failure, the refrigeration system unit may be removed and a new one used to replace the unit. The failed component in the removed system is then later replaced to refurbish the system for use in another refrigeration appliance. The refrigeration system is slid into and out of the appliance as a unit, with the only installation steps including connecting the electrical power and control connections.
The present invention includes a one-piece molded base plate to which all of the refrigeration system components are mounted. The base plate includes integrally formed bosses and studs for mounting the compressor to the plate. The compressor includes mounting feet which rest upon the bosses, positioning the compressor above the condensate pan formed beneath the compressor. The mounting feet include apertures through which the mounting studs extend. A push on nut is placed on the stud to secure the compressor to the base plate. The other components may be mounted to the base plate using fasteners such as screws, or the like.
The evaporator is mounted to a one-piece evaporator mount secured to the base plate. The evaporator core is attached to the evaporator mount which includes an integral drain where condensate collects and delivers it to a common point such as a drain basin formed in the base plate. The condensate from the evaporator mount collects in the drain basin integrally formed in the base plate and is directed to the drain pan located beneath the compressor by a trough also formed in the base plate.
The discharge tube from the compressor is located within the drain pan to assist in the rapid boil off of water collected therein. Air heated by and drawn through the condenser is blown across the surface of the condensate to further assist in evaporation from the drain pan. An integral evaporator fan motor mount is provided in the base plate as well as integral airflow holes through which air enters and exits the chamber defined by an evaporator cover.
The evaporator cover encloses the evaporator core. The cover is insulated, being provided with a smooth plastic inner liner in direct contact with the refrigerated air. The liner has large radii so as not to disrupt the flow of air along the inner surface of the cover. A molded foam outer liner having a variable thickness is located over the smooth plastic inner liner. Projections are molded into the base plate which fit into the inner perimeter corners of the interior liner at the open end of the cover to maintain the position of the cover on the base plate. A groove is provided in the outer surfaces of the top and the sides in which a large rubber band is provided. The end of the rubber band is stretched over the cover and is looped around hooks formed in the base plate to retain the position of the evaporator cover.
The present invention provides a modular refrigeration system having an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor fluidly connected by a plurality of conduits. The modular refrigeration system includes a one-piece base plate with the evaporator, condenser, and compressor mounted thereto. A compressor mount is formed in the base plate and includes at least one integrally formed stud extending therefrom. The compressor has at least one mounting flange with an aperture formed therein in which the stud is received. A fastener is affixed to the stud to secure the compressor to the base plate.
The present invention also provides a modular refrigeration system having an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor fluidly connected by a plurality of conduits. The modular refrigeration system includes a one-piece base plate having the evaporator, condenser, and compressor mounted thereto. A drain pan is integrally formed in the base plate located beneath the compressor. A drain basin is integrally formed in the base plate located beneath the evaporator. The basin and the drain pan are fluidly connected such that condensate collects in the drain pan.
The present invention further provides a modular refrigeration system having an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor fluidly connected by a plurality of conduits. The modular refrigeration system includes a one-piece base plate having the evaporator, condenser, and compressor mounted thereto. A drain pan is integrally formed in the base plate located beneath the compressor in which condensate collects. The condenser further includes a fan which directs air over the drain pan to evaporate the condensate. A fan mount is integrally formed in the base plate located beneath the evaporator. At least one airflow passageway is located in the base plate. A cover is mounted to the base plate encasing the evaporator with the fan mount and the airflow passageway being located beneath the cover.
The present invention provides a modular refrigeration system having an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor fluidly connected by a plurality of conduits. The modular refrigeration system includes a one-piece base plate to which the evaporator, condenser, and compressor are mounted. At least one projection is integrally formed with the base plate and engages a cover mounted to the base plate to encase the evaporator. A groove is formed in cover. A hook is located on each of opposite sides of the base plate. An elastic fastener is received in the groove and engages each of the hooks to secure the cover to the base plate.
The present invention also provides a method of attaching a cover for an evaporator to a base plate of a modular refrigeration system including engaging the cover with projections extending from the base plate; engaging a first hook formed on a first side of the base plate with an elastic fastener; locating the elastic fastener in a groove formed in the cover; and engaging a second hook formed on a second, opposite side of the base plate with the elastic fastener, whereby the cover is secured to the base plate.
One advantage of the present invention is that the modular unit facilitates quick and easy repair of the refrigeration appliances and simplifies assembly of the appliance at the OEM.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the integrally formed base plate which is easily constructed and cost effective.
A further advantage of the present invention is the method of mounting the evaporator cover to the base plate. The projections in the base plate allow for alignment of the cover over the evaporator with the elastic fastener being quickly and easily removable and replaceable in the case of system refurbishment and repair.